


Wild Heart

by jayphotowriter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Being Lost, Discovery, F/M, Nature, Self-Discovery, Wilderness, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayphotowriter/pseuds/jayphotowriter
Summary: the life of a wolf trying to find her place in the world





	Wild Heart

My feet skim the valley floor. I leap into the air and run through the brush. I hunt whenever. I live wherever. I am wild. I am free.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one might not be up for a while. All of it's written but I need to edit it before posting.


End file.
